Road to Dawn Epilogue
Titled - Out of the Shadows. This is Chapter 60 and the finale to Kingdom Hearts SOS Part 2 : Road to Dawn. Showing that there are yet still more things going on in the background, as each organization good or evil keeps their own wheel turning. Story 'I. A New Club Member ' In the Horned King's Castle news had finally reached the king himself of Mizrabel's defeat. The King outraged at their loss of a club member, began to shout in a fury about how terribly their plans had seemed to be going so far. Needing seven princesses of heart, the group began to wonder what their next course of action should be in attempting to find them, having only captured three so far. With their options running low, a man by the name of Doctor Facilier speaks up, telling them of how they needn't look for seven specific princesses, and instead could likely find any number of princesses across time. With each of the Hellfire Club members nodding in agreement of this course of action, they all figured that with the Lockdown current in affect, they would be able to route the keyblade wielders and find the princesses far more easily. However, their planning was soon brought to a halt as a knock appeared on the door of the Castle. Opening the door, a black encased Mortimer stepped through the door, dragging Pluto and Minnie in a cage behind him. Referring to himself as "we" Mortimer explains to the Hellfire Club how he and the Shadow Blot fused in order to escape the Wasteland. Stating that he wanted to rejoin the Hellfire Club, the Horned King was hesitant to accept at first. With No Heart currently being of no help to them and Maleficent had been preoccupied with her own matters, the Club was in need of new members. However as Shadow Mortimer showed off that he could indeed fight, creating weapons and constructs from his ink like body, the Horned King accepted his reentry. 'II. Seeing Red ' Sitting atop her throne within her throne room, Nequa speaks with her second in command, Delta. With Delta having some reservations in their new recruit, Nequa merely waves his concerns off. Explaining that she enjoys the chaos that each of her team member brings, knowing that any of them could betray her including Delta himself. After the two have a brief discussion on this, Delta simply leaves and the newest member of the Red Society appears. Though his appearance looks different, the man announces himself to be none other than Gilgamesh. Wanting to take Excalibur for himself, one of the two swords that Nequa has already collected, the man was soon stopped by the girl's next proposition. Stating that he could stick around for longer in exchange for her keeping Excalibur until she was done with it. Pondering it, Gilgamesh accepted the terms under a few conditions. First, he was to be named Alpha in the Red Society. Despite Nequa's acceptance of this, she revealed that he wasn't Number 1, and that slot had long since been filled by a side project of hers. Secondly, he wanted to know who she was under the mask. Without ceremony, the witch simply removed it to reveal that she was now possessing the body of Aqua. III. Endgames Back in Central Haven, No Heart and Maleficent meet for a discussion. While the conversation starts first off with Maleficent thanking No Heart for his help in acquiring the seven princesses of heart, it quickly shifts to the man's own ambitions. Revealing that he knows that the dark fairy is really in control of the Hellfire Club, and that she knows far more than she lets on. He then goes to tell her further about all of his plans. He had originally plotted to use Nequa, Aux, and Vanitas to recruit three champions of darkness each in order to recreate the thirteen darknesses. With all of those darknesses and the seven princesses, he would be able to unveil Kingdom Hearts and his plans would come to fruition. When questioned about the thirteenth darkness, No Heart simply states that he'd pick them out himself. As Aux has gone AWOL, No Heart offers Maleficent to simply become his recruiter instead, stating that she can do as she pleases with Vanitas in the mean time and that the boy is of no consequence as long he recruits his three darknesses. Agreeing to this to further their partnership, Maleficent soon departs as the two go back to their own plots. Meanwhile SOK is very lonely in the castle. IV. The Dream Goes On... Noticing that Minnie, Mickey and Pluto have vanished, the Disney Dream Team try to find out what happened. Looking into security footage, they first confirm that Minnie and Pluto had been kidnapped by the now Shadow Mortimer. Following that, the group then was greeted by a knock at the door, which soon came from it the Beast carrying the defeated body of DJ. Looking at the footage elsewhere, the team was able to see footage of DJ, Oswald and Mickey fighting Alex, a member of the Red Society. As the two continued on with their duel, clearly having some past with each other, Alex attempted to send DJ to the void, only for Mickey to step in and take his place. As Oswald attempted to fight back, Alex as well opened a portal to the Realm of Darkness, sending Oswald away. With the two keyblade wielders left, Alex challenged DJ to a Final Fantasy and promptly defeated him. Though their allies from the fight were injured and vanished, the Dream Team resolved that they would find and save everyone. V. Those Who Are Lost Following his fight with Alex, Oswald continued to wander the Realm of Darkness until he met up with cloaked figure of Dreamer. Though Dreamer tried to assure Oswald that the worlds still needed him and the keyblade, Oswald had seemed fed up with fighting, as well as fed up with how cryptic Dreamer had been. Though the cloaked man explained that all he could do was watch for the time being, he told Oswald of his relation to Yen Sid as well presented old pages of the Wasteland to the rabbit. With Oswald lamenting further about how he was unable to save anyone, Dreamer had told Oswald that he still had a chance to. Giving the boy the Star Shard, he explained that it has a habit of sending people to worlds at random, though figured the rabbit's luck would serve him better. Though Oswald had his reservations, he decided that he didn't need the keyblade anymore, thinking it only brought him trouble, and decided to leave it on Destiny Islands in case Mickey ever needed to use it. Asking where to go next, Dreamer simply asked the Rabbit if he's ever heard of a place called Traverse Town. Trivia